1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus in which a receiver for receiving digital broadcasts consisting a plurality of ensembles, with each ensemble including a plurality of services, performs at least one of search processing and preset processing for a receivable service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of an on-vehicle broadcast receiver, the reception conditions of receivable broadcast stations and radio waves always vary according to the movement of the vehicle. Therefore, search processing (hereinafter called search) and auto-preset processing (hereinafter called preset) are widely reception.
In the present specifications, the term “search” means the retrieval of receivable programs. That is, the term “search” means a procedure in which, first, all the programs are retrieved, and when a receivable program that can be received under good conditions is detected, such retrieval is terminated and the reception of such program starts. The user can selectively retrieve a program which can be received under good conditions out of a plurality of programs by repeating such search.
The term “preset” means the retrieval and storage of receivable programs. That is, the term “preset” means a procedure in which the reception of all the programs is preliminarily retrieved, and such programs are allocated to a plurality of preset buttons according to the reception conditions.
However, in the case of conventional search and preset, it is necessary to receive programs one by one and to check their reception conditions. Therefore, if there are many programs to be received, it takes a long time to perform the above-mentioned procedure.
Especially, compared with conventional analog broadcasts, digital broadcasts now under diffusion include a vast number of programs, so it takes a very long time for search and preset.